Memorias dos mares III  Promessa cumprida
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Yaoi. Julian x Kanon. Fim da trilogia Memórias dos mares. Após cumprir sua missão ao lado de Athena, Kanon volta para cumprir o que prometeu a Julian.


**Memórias dos mares III – Promessa cumprida**

Primeiramente, todos os personagens citados não me pertencem. I'm sorry!

_N/A: Finalmente o fim da trilogia! leva pedradas Eu adorei fazer essa trilogia e conhecer um pouquinho mais dos marinas e do Poseidon. Dedico essa fic aos fãs de Julian e Kanon e também aos fãs de Sorento, eu vinguei o marina de Sirene ehehhe. Façam uma ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews._

Admirava o pôr-do-sol enquanto o navio fazia a travessia. Como era bom estar retornando para casa. Mesmo tendo nascido e crescido no Santuário, aquele não era o meu lar. O único lar verdadeiro era aquele para qual estava voltando.

O navio aportara e dera o sinal de desembarque. Desembarquei e corri meu olhar a procura de alguém, mas não encontrei ninguém a minha espera.

-Lógico! Você nem avisou que vinha!- adverti a mim mesmo num tom de brincadeira.

Caminhei até sair do porto. Havia uma praia próxima. Sentei-me em um dos bancos do calçadão e fiquei admirando as pessoas que usufruíam o local.

-Foi nesta praia que deixei minha vida para trás.- uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Senti seu gosto salgado em meus lábios.- Mas voltei para cumprir a minha promessa.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – senti alguém tocar meu ombro. Voltei-me para trás e encontrei alguém familiar.

-Meu caro Scylla. – Io sentou-se ao meu lado.

-O que fazes por aqui?

-Voltei do Santuário hoje, resolvi descansar antes de tomar um rumo em minha vida.

-Julian sabe de sua volta?- Io perguntou-me olhando em meus olhos.

-Não... Ele não sabe. – desviei o olhar, fitando o horizonte.

-Pretende voltar a ser marina? A ficar conosco?

Pensei antes de responder a pergunta de Io.

-Eu até quero, Scylla...- vacilei em continuar a frase. Não podia deixar explicito que tinha medo de que Poseidon tivesse arranjado outro para ocupar seu coração.

-Hum...

-Alguém ocupou o cargo de Dragão Marinho?

-Não, está vago. – em pensamento fiquei aliviado por saber que meu antigo posto ainda estava vago, mas ainda não sabia se o coração dele estava guardado.

-Hum...

-Bom Kanon eu tenho que ir agora.

-Sim, Scylla. Gostei de rever você.

-Você sabe onde me encontrar e encontrar os outros também. Garanto que ficariam muito felizes em rever você, principalmente o imperador. – Io se despediu com um aceno e seguiu seu rumo.

Fiquei com o que Io disse em minha mente. "Será mesmo que ele ia gostar de rever-me?". Sacudi a minha cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento. "Talvez não...".

Olhei para o horizonte e vi o ultimo raio de sol se despedir da praia e a noite dar os primeiros acordes de sua serenata. Peguei minhas malas e fui a procura de um lugar para passar a noite.

Não consegui dormir muito, toda hora acordava assustado. Tive.o mesmo sonho durante toda a noite: "Julian em seu trono, sorridente. Porém quando eu me aproximava, via uma outra pessoa com ele compartilhando dessa alegria". Perdi a conta de quantas vezes acordei durante a noite tentando apagar isso de minha mente. Foi quando percebi que o dia amanhecia lentamente e tomei a minha decisão:

-Hoje eu irei ver se o Julian cumpriu a promessa dele. – e sai do quarto pronto para ir ao Reino dos Mares.

Ao chegar ao Reino dos Mares, senti uma leve pontada no peito e lágrimas queriam descer pelo meu rosto. Contive minhas emoções e caminhei para dentro do reino, em direção ao templo principal.

No caminho ouvi vozes animadas vindas de um dos pilares. Aproximei-me e vi Isaak e Bian rindo despreocupadamente. Esbocei um sorriso e me aproximei deles.

- Olá! – Bian virou-se e sorriu. Isaak também se voltou para a minha direção sorrindo.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Bian me deu um abraço. Logo depois Isaak fez o mesmo.

-Voltou quando?

- Ontem. Já era fim de tarde quando cheguei Isaak.

-E porque não veio para cá? Io me disse que lhe encontrou perto do porto, sem saber muito ao certo o que fazer.

-Eh... bem... – não sabia bem o que dizer – não queria incomodá-los. O imperador podia achar ruim que eu voltasse sem avisar. E Bian, eu estava muito cansado da viagem, portanto preferi descansar em um hotel mesmo.

-Mas você é um de nós, é um marina. Julian não iria achar mal que você retornasse.

-Não sei mesmo se Julian iria gostar de meu retorno. Eu deixei de ser um marina para servir a Athena. – fiquei de costas para eles fitando o pilar.

-Se você quiser, a vaga de Dragão Marinho ainda não foi ocupada. – era a segunda vez que ouvia que meu antigo posto não estava ocupado. Primeiro fora o Io, agora fora Bian. O que isso queria dizer? Somente o cargo ou também o coração do imperador não fora ocupado?

-Fico grato em saber disso. Agora vou visitar o imperador, comunicá-lo de meu retorno.

-Sim, faça isso. Uma pena que Kasa e Krishna estejam viajando, eles adorariam revê-lo.

-Concordo com você Isaak. Até a Thétis adoraria ver você novamente, somente o Sorento que está um pouco estranho. Não tem falado com quase ninguém desde a sua partida. – achei estranho esse relato do Cavalo Marinho. Por que Sorento estaria tão arredio assim?

-Bom rapazes, foi realmente muito bom revê-los. – disse enquanto me afastava. Pude ouvir um até logo bem animado deles.

Passei pelos outros pilares e não fui interceptado por ninguém. Achei melhor assim do que ficar explicando o motivo de não ter voltado mais cedo para o Reino dos Mares.

Finalmente alcançara o templo principal. Hesitei um pouco antes de entrar. Parte de mim temia que visse algo que me magoasse, mas a minha outra parte pedia para seguir em frente. Respirei fundo e entrei.

Encontrei o salão principal vazio.

-Poseidon? – não obtive resposta. – Imperador Julian? - o mesmo silêncio de antes.

Avistei o trono de Poseidon e aproximei-me. Toquei em cada centímetro daquele trono. As lágrimas teimavam em descer pelo meu rosto, enquanto lembranças povoavam a minha mente...

"_Já era fim de tarde quando adentrei o salão principal do templo. Estava suado e muito cansado, passara a tarde toda treinando. Ia passando tranqüilamente quando senti alguém me puxar._

_-Acha que vai passando desapercebido, Dragão Marinho? – era o imperador que ao me ver veio ao meu encontro._

_-E dá para passar sem ser notado por você, Julian? – sorri enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos. Julian beijou meu rosto e sorriu também._

_Passamos uns segundos olhando um para o outro fixamente._

_-Você precisa de um banho, está muito suado. – Julian disse quebrando o silêncio._

_-Banho? Quem vai me dar? – provoquei, esboçando um sorriso bem safado. Julian me agarrou num forte abraço e beijou meus lábios com voracidade._

_-Quem mais poderia ser? – continuou me beijando e suas habilidosas mãos tentavam desvencilhar de minhas roupas._

_-Julian! Estamos no meio do salão principal. Seus marinas podem nos ver, se controle!_

_-E qual o problema? Além do mais, eles estão ocupados com o treinamento. – suas mãos conseguiram tirar minha blusa. Você sorriu ao ver essa "conquista"._

_-Deveriam se o capitão deles não estivesse "ocupado" com outras coisas. – beijei seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos desabotoavam sua túnica. _

_-Kanon... – você sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse._

_Lentamente empurrei você em direção ao seu trono, enquanto nos beijávamos e trocávamos caricias..."_

Uma música interrompeu minhas lembranças. Procurei a direção do som e encontrei a resposta parada em frente à entrada principal. Era Sorento que esboçava uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Sirene? O que faz por aqui?

-Essa pergunta eu é que devia lhe dirigir, Kanon. – Sorento aproximou-se de mim me ameaçando com sua flauta. Eu recuei um pouco.

-Sorento porque me aponta sua flauta? – Sorento não respondeu imediatamente apenas dirigiu seu olhar frio para mim. – O que eu fiz?

-Ainda pergunta? Não está óbvio o que você fez? – Sorento levou sua flauta aos seus lábios e eu sabia que não seria para tocar alguma melodia. Era seu modo de atacar os inimigos.

-Não faça isso, Sorento! – pedi, mas Sorento negou-se a ouvir. Continuou a tocar sua flauta e aos poucos sentia meus sentidos sendo paralisados e meu cosmo diminuindo. Ainda tentei mais uma vez fazer com que ele desistisse de tocar, mas fora em vão.

Não sei quanto tempo depois Sorento parou com aquela melodia e eu mentalmente senti um alivio. Sorento abriu os olhos, colocou sua flauta em cima do trono e veio até mim com um olhar decidido.

-Agora você está em minhas mãos...

-Sorento, eu não estou entendendo você. Por que está agindo assim?

-Não me entende? – ajoelhou-se e segurou meu rosto – Tem certeza? – me deu um tapa.

-Sorento... Eu não entendo...

-Como não entende? Você é culpado e não entende sua culpa? Não me faça ter pena de você, Kanon – e novamente me deu um tapa, agora do lado oposto ao outro. Não podia reagir aos tapas de Sorento, mas não entedia o motivo do marina estar assim.

-Não vai falar mais nada? Admite sua culpa? Quem cala consente meu caro Kanon... – sabia que era uma provocação e preferi não responder. Sorento irritou-se com meu silencio e tornou a me bater, dessa vez com mais força. Lágrimas desciam por sua face enquanto me batia.

-Por que choras? – neste instante você parou e me encarou.

-Você realmente deseja saber? Tem certeza? – concordei com a cabeça – O culpado é você. Você é culpado de tudo o que aconteceu comigo até agora. – e voltou a me bater. Tentei entender o que ele quis dizer, mas nada vinha a minha mente.

-Culpado de que Sirene? Não compreendo suas palavras.

-Não se faça de desentendido. Você roubou aquilo que me mantinha feliz. Você roubou o que era meu antes de você surgir. – suas mãos pararam de me bater e encobriram seu rosto banhado de lágrimas. Por um momento senti pena dele, eu sei que é muito ruim sentir-se rejeitado. Só não conseguia entender a minha ligação com isso.

-O que eu roubei de você? O que poderia ser? – Sorento levantou e me puxou pela camisa. Olhou bem para os meus olhos antes de me dar mais alguns tapas.

-VOCÊ ROUBOU A PESSOA QUE MAIS AMO, SEU DESGRAÇADO. – soltando-me em seguida. Cai no chão e comecei a ser chutado. – VOCÊ ENTROU EM NOSSAS VIDAS E DESTRUIU AQUILO QUE EU JULGAVA SÓLIDO. – e continuava a me chutar – VOCÊ ACHA QUE IRIA DEIXAR ISSO BARATO? NÃO! VOCÊ IRÁ PAGAR POR TUDO QUE FEZ, MALDITO! – sua raiva explodiu e misturou-se aos chutes e socos que me dava. Não conseguia reagir à tamanha a fúria que Sorento demonstrava. Já entendia o que havia feito e como o havia magoado, mas não era culpa minha. Julian me amava e eu também o amava, Sorento tinha que entender isso.

-Não vai ser desse jeito que você irá resolver seus problemas.

-CALADO, MALDITO! COMO OUSA DIRIGIR SUAS PALAVRAS A MIM?

-Do mesmo jeito que dirijo a você Sirene. – nesta hora Sorento parou de me espancar e voltou-se para a pessoa que lhe dirigira a palavra. Curvou-se perante a figura majestosa de Julian.

-Imperador... – falei entre um gemido de dor. Julian se aproximou de mim, pegou minha cabeça com cuidado, repousando-a em suas pernas.

-Sirene se retire desse recinto! – Julian apontou a porta de saída.

-Imperador... Eu posso explicar... – Sorento tremia ao ver o olhar furioso de Julian.

-Eu já disse para você sair. Obedeça Sorento! – o marina não teve outra escolha a não ser obedecer e sair do Templo. Julian cuidadosamente me pegou no colo e levou para o seu quarto.

-O que ele fez com você? – Julian disse essas palavras enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

-O que uma pessoa apaixonada faria... – você não deixou terminar a frase, calando-me com um beijo.

-Isso não é motivo para tal agressão. Sorento está desequilibrado.

-Ele não está desequilibrado, Julian. Ele é um homem apaixonado. Assim como eu também sou... - Julian olhou para mim com um olhar que misturava surpresa e assombro.

Encantei-me com esse olhar e com muito esforço me ergui para beijá-lo. Suas mãos percorram o meu corpo ferido pelos golpes de Sorento.

-Eu não acredito que ele tenha feito isso a você.

-Vamos esquecer isso, Julian...

Você continuou percorrendo meu corpo com suas mãos enquanto meus lábios beijavam os seus avidamente. Como era bom sentir seu toque em minha pele, mesmo estando ferida. Nos amamos durante o restante do dia. Adormeci enlaçado em seus braços, como se fosse algo indefeso que precisasse de ajuda.

Ao acordar, fiquei admirando o deus que tinha ao meu lado. Como podia ser tão imponente e ao mesmo tempo deixar transparecer essa inocência? Ou ele era somente assim em minha presença? O que importa é meu amor por ele e dele por mim...

-Olá meu anjo! – você acordou sorrindo, seu sorriso era muito lindo.

-Estava lhe admirando. Não acredito que tenho um deus tão bonito ao meu lado. – Julian deu um selinho e sorriu depois.

-Então acredite porque sou todo seu. – bagunçou meu cabelo, eu achei graça nisso.

-Convencido! – Julian gargalhou ao ouvir isso, mas no fundo ele sabia o quão convencido ele era.

-Por que você não retornou antes? Soube pelo Scylla que você já estava próximo daqui.

- É... Você vai me achar tolo se eu lhe disser a verdade...

-Não vou achar, mesmo assim você é o tolo que amo.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse achado outro para ocupar o meu lugar. Não digo o meu lugar como general marina e sim o meu lugar em seu coração. Por isso relutei em aparecer aqui mais cedo, tinha medo de me deparar com algo que não suportaria ver.

-Você achou que descumpriria nossa promessa? Cometeu o maior dos enganos, Kanon. Eu é que achei que você não voltaria... Mas vejo que também me enganei.

-Ambos cometemos enganos, desconfiando um do outro... – Julian me calou colocando seus dedos em meus lábios, para depois me silenciar por completo com seu beijo.

Era o beijo apaixonado que nos uniu há muito tempo atrás e que agora confirmara o nosso amor.


End file.
